


Cause I can't help falling in love with you

by KennaWrites



Category: LEGO Nexo Knights, Lego Ninjago
Genre: Drabble For Pride Month 2019, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Rare Pairings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaWrites/pseuds/KennaWrites
Summary: Long distance relationships are hard, even more so when you live in completely separate realms. Macy and Nya try to make it work. You learn to take moments where you can get them, no matter how small those moments are.Rarepair drabble for Pride Month.





	Cause I can't help falling in love with you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm testing out a slightly different style. If you hate it just let me know, otherwise I'll try and orient new fics in the same way.  
> However, I do think that this style fits better on a mobile cause it looks a little jarring on a computer.

“You’re definitely messing with me. There’s no way you guys have a dragon.” Macy huffed, smiling at the other woman anyway.

“You literally have magic that’s channeled through technology and anyway there are multiple dragons.” Nya grinned back, tapping her fingers against her leg. Macy couldn’t help but give her an incredulous look. “There are the elemental dragons that we can summon and then there are actual living dragons.” She paused, glancing toward the ground. “Although, the living dragons have pretty much left our realm. One of the last ones, the Ultra Dragon… Lloyd, he’s our leader you’ve met him, sent him home.” Nya sighed and Macy stared at her, considering the other’s words. Finally she just wrapped an arm around Nya’s shoulders. Nya slumped against her, resting her head on Macy’s shoulder.

“I miss him though which is a bit silly considering that he’s probably happier now.” Nya sighed and Macy hummed thoughtfully, tipping her head to rest it on Nya’s.

“I mean, you had a lot of attachment to him. You’ve told me how he saved you guys when you were fighting the… Great Devourer?” She said, hoping to make her feel a little better.

“Yeah.” Nya hummed, slumping a little more into Macy’s side. “It’s just, things tend to change too much for us.” She said vaguely, waving her hands around.

Macy shook her head slightly, catching one of Nya’s hands and holding it. Nya sighed, relaxing and Macy risked lifting her head to look at her. It was difficult, loving someone from another realm.

Macy glanced down at their hands, tracing a scar on the back of Nya’s. The silence was comfortable, broken only by the breeze and the waves lapping at the beach below them.

“What are _you_ thinking about though?” Nya asked, poking her in the side.

“You.” Macy teased with a slight grin. “Really now.” Nya deadpanned, sitting up and twisting to give her a look.

“Yes, I’ve missed you a lot.” She sighed, leaning forward and Nya obliged her unspoken question, pressing their foreheads together.

“You’re a hopeless romantic.” Nya huffed, breath warm on Macy’s face. Macy hummed noncommittedly, closing her eyes to bask in the warm sunshine and water lapping against the shore they were sitting on.

“Maybe.” She finally admitted, opening her eyes and leaning back. “But I’m your hopeless romantic.”

Nya rolled her eyes, squeezing Macy’s hand. “That’s all too true.” She glanced toward the water, a slow smile spreading across her face. “Hey, want to see something cool?” She asked, standing and throwing Macy a mischievous look.

“I’ll have you know that sentence is usually followed by things breaking.” Macy said, standing up as Nya pulled on their interlaced hands. “Sometimes bones, sometimes Robin’s projects and then he has to start over.” She muttered, following Nya closer to the water.

“Nothing is going to break.” Nya reassured her, lifting a hand toward the water.

Macy knew about the ninja’s elemental powers but she wasn’t sure of the extent. The ocean splitting open in front of them was a little jarring.

“Come on.” Nya didn’t appear worried in the slightest, stepping onto the water free ground. Macy sighed, gripping Nya’s hand a little tighter as she realized that the water didn’t continue to split above them. Nya had created a tunnel along the ocean floor and well, Macy had promised a lot of things to the other woman mentally. One of them was that she would trust her.

“This is amazing.” Macy breathed out slowly, looking around them.

“I told you it would be cool.” Nya smiled, lifting their intertwined hands and pressing a kiss to the back of Macy’s. Feeling her face warm, Macy quickly looked around at the water.

“It’s so quiet down here.” She said after a moment, noticing the silence. “

Of course it is.” Nya smiled before gasping and pointing toward a school of fish. Macy grinned, shaking her head.

 

* * *

 

Wringing her hair out, Macy shot a look at Nya who shrugged. “That wasn’t my fault, most fish stay away from me.” She defended herself and Macy sighed, looking back toward the water. Their adventure had been cut a little short by a school of fish dropping into the water tunnel. Nya had panicked and dropped the tunnel so they wouldn’t suffocate. Thankfully the surface wasn’t far away and the day was warm.

“It’s fine.” Macy said, satisfied that her hair was a bit dryer now. She looked up toward Nya when the woman stiffened, looking toward the sky. “What time do you have to go home?” She asked softly and Nya sighed, frowning at the sun.

“Soon, I’m supposed to return before the sun sets.” Macy nodded, it turned out that using the Realm Crystal came with some caveats. Getting to a specific realm was difficult and they both had to be careful when traveling between realms.

“I’m glad that I got to see you.” Macy murmured, stepping up behind Nya to wrap her arms around her.

Nya sighed, leaning back against her.“Me too. I’ll try to come back sooner this time.” She said and Macy rested her chin on Nya’s head.

“Do what you can, I know how it gets.” She murmured and Nya huffed. “I wish it would just quiet down.”

“From what you’ve told me, your team has a habit of finding or _making_ trouble.” Macy laughed and Nya pulled away, turning around to rest her hands on Macy’s shoulders.

“I would like it removed from the record on account of how true it is.” She laughed and Macy leaned down to press a kiss to Nya’s cheek.

“You missed.” Nya huffed, pulling Macy down a little to kiss her. She leaned back, looking toward the sun before glancing at her watch with a grimace. “I think I have to go.” She sighed and Macy nodded, quickly giving her another kiss.

“I’ll see you soon.” Macy smiled and Nya smiled back at her, starting to back away.

 Covering her eyes at the bright flash of light, Macy felt her shoulders slump.  Rubbing her face with her hand, she sighed before reaching into her pocket for a headset.

“Hey Ava, can you come pick me up?” “I feel like we’ve had this conversation before.” Ava deadpanned. “Because I’m fairly certain I told you to take a vehicle in case _you needed to get back quickly_.” Ava’s voice dropped to a hiss and Macy winced.

“I know Ava, you probably have.” The sigh that answered her definitely told her that Ava had in fact told her.

“I’ll be there in about five minutes.” Ava sighed and Macy smiled slightly as Ava hung up. At least both her and Nya had their teams behind them. 

**Author's Note:**

> I took some liberties because I couldn't be bothered to re-watch the first five seasons of Ninjago again. These girls deserve better, particularly Nya. She didn't get a good romantic arc in the slightest.  
> Anyway! Summer is here and I have some nearly finished works stockpiled and I plan on releasing them over the summer. 
> 
> Have fun this Pride month and stay safe!


End file.
